As the speed of network grows faster and faster and the mobile device becomes more and more popularized, the technology of cloud computing also becomes important day by day. The main object of cloud computing is to offload the computations on a device to other servers with better computing capability through the network, such that the computing time and the power consumption on the device may be reduced. However, not every computing mission is suitable to be offloaded to a server on the network due to that the additional power and computing time would have to be consumed to transmit a computing mission if the same were to be offloaded to a server. On the other hand, given that several computing units are disposed on a general computing system or a mobile device; thus, the other way for offloading is to offload the computing mission to other computing units in the same device.
Generally speaking, a computing mission suitable to be offloaded to the server needs to have a few properties, that is, the computing mission needs to be large in the amount of computations and small in the amount of data. For example, if a chess game is executed on a mobile device, the data which needs to be transmitted to offload the game to a server is only the data describing the entire chessboard, yet it may need a great amount of computations. Therefore, the chess game is suitable to be offloaded to a remote server, while computing missions suitable to be offloaded to other computing units in the same device may need to have different properties. Thus, the problem that the research persons of the art care about is how to adequately offload a computing mission to a server or a computing unit while considering the power consumption and computing time at the same time.